


For The Sake Of The Babe

by ClassicalTorture



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Yondu, Dark Kraglin, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, Opportunistic Kraglinn, Top Kraglin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture
Summary: “Mmhmm... You want him safe, isn’t that right, sir? Want him to get to the next port, to the next planet alive, unharmed? You know I can provide that. I’ll stop them from talking, I’ll stop them from thinking, and in return... All you gotta do is don’t look away.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Write_like_an_American](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_like_an_American/gifts).



@write-like-an-american

 

“ _Mmhmm... You want him safe, isn’t that right, sir? Want him to get to the next port, to the next planet alive, unharmed? You know I can provide that. I’ll stop them from talking, I’ll stop them from thinking, and in return... All you gotta do is don’t look away._ ”

Yondu often wondered to himself where the need to look after the ginger menace came, besides the monetary compensation that is. And when that run out he couldn’t even use the excuse anymore, not even in the privacy of his own mind. It was just something about the small, wild form that tugged on his previously thought to be cut heartstrings and refused to leave him alone. 

When the urge to keep the brat first swept over the Ravager Admiral he took it in stride. Another cute thing to add to the collection. Another item to store on his shelf. 

It was only after he sat down and habitually glanced over at said shelf, when his eye grabbed onto the faded gold and crimson loincloth hiding a small purple plushie behind it. And suddenly, the idea of _keeping_ and _owning_ swept over him and rendered the fearsome leader of the renegade troupe motionless and short of breath.

He’d been a cute thing. A new thing. Something to be thoughtlessly kept and added to a collection before. He couldn’t... he just couldn’t do it to the boy. Not after fighting for so long to never take on slaver missions. Not after refusing time and time again to transport slaves, and pretty new _things._ How did he even... How did that bastard even charm him enough to plant the idea that it was fine to carter a kid off its dying bearer to be what would undoubtedly turn into a political hostage? 

He had to give him more. Had to at least attempt to give the boy a choice, an opportunity to have an actual _life!_

Yondu never thought that that idea would turn into him being shoved crest first into a wiry haired chest, and a lithe body spewing crude abhorrences at him, as it shoved itself deeper and deeper into him.

“ _Just keep yer eyes on me, let me do this and I will turn their heads away, their minds to another job, their tongues back behind their teeth. Just keep those reds on me, Cap’n, watch me take you”_

Trying to fill his head with nonsensical thoughts didn’t help, and nothing in the room distracted him long enough. Not until his eyes have managed to focus on the object directly behind and surrounding the other’s head.

Reds and golds, sunset over the yellow treetops of the Farre-Brahori Forest. 

The colors of his tribe.

The colors of the last of his heirlooms that had survived his lifespan.

Colors that the boy was wearing unconsciously, put in the clothes provided by the Captain without thought about where they came from and what they meant.

The body atop of him shuddered, and Yondu had to focus his eyes, concentrating as told on the thin face above his own.

Kraglin’s expression was almost drunk. So full of power and greed, and lust, and something... something he couldn’t and wouldn’t want to comprehend. 

“Shite, sir~” drawled the man as his hand came off the pillow to cup Yondu’s face, turning it up to keep those piercing reds on him at all time.

“Had I known all it’d take to have ya look at me like and accept to take m’ cock up your tight hole, was to promise to keep the brat safe, I’d have stopped those eatin’ rumors from spreadin’ right away” he added. 

“Shut yer gob, Obfonteri, you and I both know that the only reason you’re here and not out in the airlock is because you’ve the fucking ear of all the engineers and navs.” snarled Yondu ass he tried to subtly ease the strain on his lower back. It was throbbing, pulsating in tune with the thick piece of meat that seemed to pierce him right through. It stretched his hole, filled it up. Churned and stuffed his guts and made it hard for the Centaurian to breath. But...

Obfonteri really did have the ear of the entire engineering department. And the navigators. And most of the pilots since they depended on the engineers. They all did after all. Those guys and gals and others kept them up and cruising through the unforgiving darkness that was their home. Yondu, as much as he was the Admiral of the Armada in general and the Captain of the ship in particular didn’t have that. He had respect. He had fear and luck on his side. But not yet trust. Not yet full trust. He was earning it, sure! With every successful job, every pulled stunt, every credit dripping into their coffers, the blue menace’s reputation grew, and so did the strength of his word, his promise. But for now...

If keeping his newly acquired redemption safe and his favorite mongrels’ and murders’ thoughts firmly away from harming him, he would take Kraglin. Time and time again he would take him. Or be taken by him.

And he won’t look away.


End file.
